Un nuevo amor
by Taisei Ayasaki
Summary: Shauna y Calem llevan una relación desde hace tiempo, cuando esta termina, dejando a Shauna entristecida, cuando se reencuentra con cierto azabache, quien a la vez, podría ser su verdadero amor (Ash x Shauna) (Cambio de clasificación por motivo de cierto contenido)
1. Una ruptura y un encuentro

Nos encontramos a nuestro pelirrojo escritor, escribiendo, pero no parecía ser un fanfic.

Oye, ¿aun no esta listo el nuevo fic? – Pregunto su asistente de toda la vida.

Casi, espérame, estoy con la tarea, déjame acabar, al fin y al cabo, no falta mucho – Dijo Taisei.

Ah cierto, ya entraste a clases y tus tiempos disminuyeron un poco – Dijo Sebastián (ya le llamaremos así, como un apodo, ya que el nombre real, es demasiado formal)

Si, pero no dejare de escribir, les traeré a pesar de todo, pero sin dejar mis responsabilidades importantes – Contesto Taisei – Y… listo, ya acabe, dame unos 10 minutos y estará listo – Dijo nuevamente, sacando su laptop empezando a escribir. Luego de 7 minutos, había acabado el nuevo proyecto.

Ok, hola, Taisei aquí presentando un nuevo fic, un crack mas, en esta ocasión, lo que podría considerar, el sucesor del fic, "Todo comenzó por un rumor", Ahora la pareja en es, Ash y Shauna, exacto, no se si es mas crack que con Aria o esta al mismo nivel, quiero que sea su sucesor, no de la historia y desarrollo dentro, si no, de un fic que escribo, ya que es la segunda historia que escribo de esta naturaleza, pero bueno, diré unas aclaraciones y demás cosas al final del capitulo, así que ahora, comenzamos.

Desclaimer: pokemon no me pertenece, si no, ya hubiera hecho canon el amourshipping, desde hace unos, 10 capítulos atrás, pero mejor esperamos y que no se haga tan pronto, si no, que chiste.

Capitulo 1: Una ruptura y un encuentro.

Nos encontramos en ciudad lumiose, lo que podríamos considerar la capital de kalos, el centro de la región, donde vemos a 2 personas caminando por la ciudad.

El primero un chico de unos 16 años, con ojos celestes y pelo negro-grisáceo que viste un chándal de color azul y botas negras altas. Usa una gorra roja sobre la cual lleva unas gafas de sol negras. Quien lo acompañaba, era una chica de unos 15 años, bajita, delgada y de piel morena. Lleva un peinado con dos coletas de abundante pelo con algo de flequillo de color marrón bastante oscuro, y ojos verdes. Lleva una camiseta rosa con tres lazos negros y una pulsera en la muñeca derecha también negra. Lleva un bolso de los mismos colores y accesorios que la camiseta, en el que lleva una especie de colgante. Lleva unos pantalones azules cortos con volantes en los extremos también negros y unos zapatos con tacón rosas. Quien correspondía al nombre de Shauna, los 2 llevaban una relación de 8 meses, los primeros meses había mucho amor entre los 2 y era una relación estable, pero últimamente, ya no esta siendo lo que era, pero esto se notaba solamente en Calem.

\- Shauna, me gustaría hablar de algo contigo, ahora – Dijo Calem, dirigiéndose a su novia.

\- Claro Calem, lo que quieras decirme – Dijo Shauna, cumpliendo con lo que quería el entrenador. Ambos dejaron de caminar para poder hablar.

\- Veras, Shauna – Calem empezó a hablar – Creo que esto será difícil que lo comprendas, pero… siento que lo nuestro ya no puede funcionar.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿de que estas hablando? – Dijo Shauna, un poquito alterada.

\- Desde hace poco, sentí que nuestra relación ya no esta siendo como cuando comenzamos – Continuo hablando Calem.

\- Estas diciendo, ¿que quieres terminar conmigo? – Dijo Shauna, pareciendo que iba a empezar llorar.

\- Yo… lo siento mucho, Shauna, pero mira, ¿cómo has sentido nuestra relación últimamente? – Dijo Calem, lanzando una pregunta.

\- La he sentido como siempre, desde que iniciamos, ¿por qué ya no sientes lo mismo?, después de todo lo que pasamos juntos – Decía la chica.

\- No es que no te quiera, pero, si los 2 no sentimos la misma sensación, no tiene caso continuar, ¿o me equivoco? – Dijo Calem.

\- Pues, tal vez no – Dijo Shauna, pareciendo que comprendió bien lo que dijo – Si eso es lo que quieres, esta bien – Termino de hablar, algo triste.

\- Gracias por comprenderme, pero no estés triste, todavía podemos ser amigos, ¿verdad? – Dijo Calem, dándole una sonrisa a Shauna, para que no se entristeciera mucho.

\- Si, tienes razón – Dijo Shauna, que al parecer todavía seguía en ese estado.

\- Tengo que irme ahora, aun así, gracias por todo, adiós – Dijo Calem, despidiéndose ya alejándose un poco del lugar.

\- Igualmente, adiós, Calem – Dijo Shauna, alejándose también, luego de un par de minutos, Shauna se encontraba caminando por la ciudad, muy triste por lo ocurrido, y para empeorar, había comenzado ha llover, si bien, el clima estaba algo nublado cuando la relación de Shuana y Calem había terminado. Shauna se había sentado en una banca de la ciudad, no le importaba la condición climatológica en la que se encontraba, su corazón había sido roto.

\- ¿por qué lo nuestro acabo?, después de todo este tiempo juntos – Dijo Shauna, recordando lo que pasaron en su relación, pero ya había acabado, al recordarlo, empezó a llorar, muy adolorida por dentro. su llanto ya había sido calmado después de un rato, pero esa tristeza no había desaparecido. La lluvia que seguía cayendo sobre ella, cuando fue detenida, no por que había dejado de llover, si no porque un paraguas la había cubierto, por una persona.

\- ¿Shauna?, ¿qué haces aquí sola en medio de la lluvia sin nada con que cubrirte? – Pregunto la persona, que la chica ya lo había conocido antes, Shauna volteo a ver a la persona.

\- ¿Ash?...

Continuara…

Y eso fue todo, si, se que el capitulo quedo corto, pero eso tiene una explicación, regularmente los primeros capítulos de mis fics son cortos, pero aquí introduzco un poco lo que es la historia, luego los siguientes son mas largos y aquí le avanzo en el desarrollo de la misma, pero los próximos serán mas largos – Dijo Taisei – Ahora bien, este fic surgió, mas que nada porque lo quería escribir, después del "fracaso" de "El crucero", que era el fic con Calem, quería volver a escribir un fic con Shauna, pero esta vez con Ash, además que no hay prácticamente ni un fic de este, y tampoco fue tan bien aprovechada en otras historias, o sea, yo veo que Shauna, es un personaje que en los fics, en mi parecer, no se aprovecha del todo bien.

Y si acaso hay un fic, lo mas que encontramos es uno que otro yuri con Serena, del juego, u otras parejas con Shauna, que en lo personal, no son tan llamativas, entre otras cosas, rara vez encontramos algo interesante, pero eso es otra historia – Explico Sebastián.

Otra aclaración, esto no es una secuela de "el crucero", porque como vimos, Shauna y Calem eran novios desde hace 8 meses, lo cual se pensaría que es una secuela, pero con otra pareja, pues no, es un fic aparte – Aclaro Taisei – Pero bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado el inicio de este fic nuevo, comenten que les pareció y todo lo demás, y este dúo de aquí se despide, nos leemos hasta el próximo capitulo.


	2. Consuelo de un corazón roto

Taisei: Hola a todos lectores, aquí estoy listo para darles este nuevo capitulo, de esta nueva historia y raramente también retrasado.

Sebastián: Regularmente publicaba los segundos capítulos como a lo días de haberse publicado, pero ahora tardo mas.

Taisei: Si, pero eso fue el pasado, mira que necesito mas tiempo para escribir, y tenia las demás cosas que tenia que hacer además, y ya conoces el resto.

Sebastián: Mínimo ya lo publicaras, ¿verdad?

Taisei: Es lo mas importante, voy a decir cosas respecto al fic hasta el ultimo, así que no perdamos el tiempo y vamos a comenzar.

Desclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, todos los derechos de gamefreak.

Capitulo 2: Consuelo de un corazón roto.

En nuestro capitulo anterior, Shauna y Calem terminaron después de un tiempo de haber salido, dejando a Shauna muy triste, cuando se encontró con alguien en la calle.

\- ¿Shauna?, ¿qué haces aquí sola en medio de la lluvia sin nada con que cubrirte? – Pregunto la persona, que la chica ya lo había conocido antes, Shauna volteo a ver a la persona.

\- ¿Ash? – Dijo Shauna, con quien se encontró fue nada mas y nada menos que con Ash - ¿Tu que haces aquí?

\- Paseando, cuando te vi aquí sentada, mejor cúbrete, te vas a resfriar si sigues así – Dijo Ash, insistiendo que se cubriera.

\- No gracias, mejor déjame aquí por favor – Contesto Shauna, seguía triste por su ruptura, cuando estornudo, pensando en las palabras del azabache, decidió cubrirse bajo el paraguas del mismo.

\- Muy bien, vamos al centro pokémon, ¿te parece? – Ash se dirigió a Shauna, ella asintió y fueron rumbo al centro pokémon a refugiarse, durante el camino solo hubo silencio y nada mas. Finalmente llegaron y entraron en el mismo. Shauna tomo asiento en una mesa y así permaneció por unos minutos, mientras que Ash regreso con 2 tazas de chocolate caliente y tomo asiento.

\- Aquí tienes – Dijo Ash, dándole una taza de chocolate.

\- Gracias – Dijo Shauna agarrando la taza, dándole unas sopladas para que no se quemara y poderla beber.

\- Ahora me vas a decir, ¿qué hacías en la calle en medio de la lluvia? – Pregunto Ash, incógnita que no había respondido aun.

\- Esta bien te lo diré – Con un poco de tristeza, iba a empezar a relatar – Tu sabes que Calem y yo estamos en una relación – Empezó a hablar, mientras algunas lagrimas empezaban a salir, al recordar lo ocurrido.

\- Si, Calem fue un contrincante muy fuerte en la liga cuando me le enfrente – Asintió Ash, el conocía a Calem, lo combatió en las semi finales, en la cual Ash le gano, también sabia de su relación con Shauna.

\- Bueno, el y yo terminamos, pero, fue el quien me termino – Termino de hablar, mientras empezaba a llorar, Ash comprendió la situación, a la vez que su duda fue respondida.

\- Ya veo, era por eso y estabas muy triste – Dijo Ash, Shauna solo asintió todavía llorando – Lamento mucho haberte recordado eso.

\- No te preocupes por eso, además, tenia que contarte lo que paso – Dijo Shauna, todavía en las mismas, Ash se sentía muy mal por ella y por lo que le paso. De un momento a otro hizo algo que nadie esperaría, el azabache se acerco a Shauna para luego abrazarla, quedo muy impactada por la acción del chico, ya que no esperaba esto para nada.

\- "¿Que esta haciendo?, ¿por qué hizo esto así de repente" – Pensaba Shauna – "Pero, se siente muy cálido" – Al sentirlo mas, correspondió un poco el abrazo, por no decir por completo, luego de unos segundos, Ash se separo.

\- Oye Ash, ¿p-porque hiciste eso? – Pregunto Shauna, en cierto punto algo nerviosa.

\- Quería… no me gusto verte triste, me disculpo por eso – Dijo Ash, también disculpándose por su acción.

\- No tienes que disculparte, al contrario, gracias por preocuparte por mi – Dijo Shauna dándole una pequeña sonrisa a Ash, parecía sentirse un poco mejor.

\- ¿En serio no estas molesta? – Dijo Ash algo preocupado.

\- No, pero fue muy repentino, y mas de tu parte – Dijo Shauna un poco nerviosa pero riéndose, al ver eso, el azabache se calmo, de un momento a otro, esta estornudó, debido a la lluvia en la que estuvo.

\- Ash, ¿podría adelantarme a mi cuarto a bañarme? No vaya a ser que me resfrié – Pregunto la peformance.

\- Claro, aquí tienes la llave – Contesto Ash, entregándole la llave de su habitación, la recogió para luego retirarse. Ya dentro de la ducha, mientras Shauna se bañaba, estaba pensando en todo lo que paso hoy.

\- "Parece que hoy no fue un buen día para mi" – Pensaba Shauna, mientras le venían recuerdos de hoy, cuando recordó algo que paso hace poco, y era el abrazo por parte de Ash, el recuerdo hizo que su corazón empezara a acelerarse – "¿Que me pasa?, solo fue para que me sintiera mejor, pero mi corazón esta muy acelerado" - Después de pensar eso, llevo una mano a su pecho, donde parecía estar su corazón, y sintió sus latidos. Ya el resto del día y la noche transcurrieron tranquilamente.

A la mañana siguiente nos encontramos en la habitación de Ash, quien lentamente abrió sus ojos para levantarse, ya despierto, volteo al otro lado de la cama, donde encontró algo que no esperaba, quien era Shauna quien seguía dormida, ¿pero porque estaba ahí?

\- Pero, ¿que haces en mi cama? – Pregunto Ash mientras seguía con la sorpresa, mientras se levantaba de la cama para sentarse, Shauna iba despertando poco a poco hasta que lo hizo por completo.

\- Buenos días, Shauna – Ash le dio los buenos días a la chica, aun somnolienta, al enterarse de la situación, de que estaba con Ash en su misma cama, que durmió toda la noche en la misma, hizo que su cara tornara un color rojo.

\- B-buenos días Ash, nos vemos – Dijo Shauna retirándose rápidamente de ahí y luego llegar a su cuarto.

-D-dormí con el toda la noche, ¿cómo llegue a su cama? – Shauna se hacia muchas preguntas aun nerviosa, intentaba recordar cuando lo hizo.

Flashback.

Era de noche del día anterior, Shauna estaba a punto de dormir, cuando tuvo una duda en mente.

\- Me pregunto si Ash seguirá despierto – Dijo para ir a su habitación, la cual estaba parcialmente abierta, no estaba del todo cerrada, pero el entrenador ya estaba totalmente dormido.

\- Bueno, supongo que le preguntare mañana – Dijo Shauna con un bostezo, ya estaba demasiado cansada y con mucho sueño, sin darse cuenta se acostó en la cama de Ash empezando a dormirse, este no se dio cuenta ya que estaba muy dormido.

Fin del flashback

\- Ah, ya recordé – Dijo Shauna al terminar de recordar – La próxima vez recuerda ir a tu respectivo cuarto y dormir ahí mismo, no importa cuanto sueño tengas – Se dijo así misma. Luego de un poco de tiempo los dos ya estaba fuera del centro pokemon, antes de salir Shauna se disculpo y explico a Ash de el por que estaba en su cama, el lo comprendió y le dijo que no había problema, cosa que la aliviano.

\- Entonces Shauna, ¿a dónde quieres ir? – Pregunto Ash

\- Un momento, ¿quieres que decida a donde vamos? – Esta vez pregunto Shauna.

\- Claro, quiero que te la pases bien el día de hoy – Dijo Ash,

\- No te molestes, además ya me siento mejor con respecto a lo de ayer – Dijo Shauna, al parecer no quería causarle tantas molestias.

\- Yo insisto, en serio no me molesta a donde vayamos – Contesto Ash, quería hacer sentir mejor a su acompañante, quien se sorprendió por la gratitud del chico, pero no lo dudo y se alegro por tal muestra de gratitud.

\- De acuerdo, sígueme – Dijo Shauna contenta empezando a caminar junto a Ash. Aun no podía creer como la trataba, se sentía algo rara, pero feliz.

\- "Ash esta siendo muy amable conmigo, al pensarlo siento que mi corazón late muy rápido" – Pensaba Shauna toda la situación – "No será que me… no creo, pero, ¿qué es exactamente lo que siento por el?"

Continuara…

Taisei: Y aquí concluimos el capitulo de hoy, bien antes de irme diré unas cosas, ¡SEBAS, MI LISTA¡

Sebastián: Aquí tienes.

Taisei: Ok, leche, pollo en tiras, pan… ¿que es esto?... oh ya veo, ¡esta es lista de compras!

Sebastián: Ay, me equivoque de lista, perdón, aquí tienes.

Taisei: No importa, ahora si, a ver (poniéndose unos lentes) Primero, gracias por sus comentarios a todos, si que se sorprendieron con esta historia y mas con la pareja, ja, con Aria paso casi lo mismo, pero bueno, yo quería escribir de esto ya.

Otra cosa mas, si, lamento un poco la tardanza, regularmente antes los segundos capítulos son publicados a lo días siguientes, esta vez tarde ya todo un mes, lamento eso.

Otra cosa, esta historia contendrá lemon en futuros capítulos, si señor, la historia pienso que en próximos capítulos tendrá un trasfondo y contenido un poco mas maduros de los que pensaba, luego de pre visualizarlo, tome esa decisión, pero no será pronto, en futuro si, en cuanto eso llegue, el rating cambiara, pero ahora mismo no.

Sebastián: ¿y no me avisaste de eso?, será oficialmente tu primera historia con ese tipo de contenidos.

Taisei: Exacto, también creo que se me olvido decírtelo, pero bueno creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, así que nos despedimos, comenten que les pareció el capitulo, espero les haya gustado, nos leemos hasta la proxima


	3. Las dudas siguen invadiéndome

Harumi: Taisei, ¿donde estas?, ¿dónde se habrá metido este?

Sebastián: Yo no se, dijo que estaría en un asunto importante, pero no nos dijo que

Harumi: Bueno, hay que llamarle por que tiene que… Ah, ¿y ese olor tan delicioso?

Sebastián: Ya se donde esta, esta cocinando

En la cocina

Harumi: Ahí estabas, ¿qué estas haciendo y a donde fuiste?

Taisei: Solo fui a comprar ingredientes para esto, ya me imaginaba que olieron el olor.

Sebastián: ¿Se puede saber que es? Huele muy bien

Taisei: Tranquilos, luego del capitulo esta listo, hola lectores, el nuevo capitulo de este nuevo fic, al fin esta aquí, ¿qué veremos hoy? ¿qué será? Yo, bueno si se, pero dejare que el capitulo hable por si solo.

Desclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de game freak.

Capitulo 3: Las dudas siguen invadiéndome

Luego de los sucesos del capitulo anterior, nuestros protagonistas andan de paseo en ciudad lumiose, pero una de ellos, estaba en un gran pensamiento que la invadía, muy distraída del mundo en el que estaba, su acompañante al notarlo se dirigió a ella

\- Oye Shauna, ¿estas bien? – Pregunto Ash, mientras ella reacciono con sus mejillas un poco rojas

\- Si, ya te dije que estoy muy bien, no es necesario que te preocupes demasiado por mi – Contesto Shauna

\- Bueno, si tu lo dices, ¿y a donde quieres ir? – Ash volvió a preguntar

\- A donde tu quieras, si me dejaste escoger, entonces a donde quieras – Dijo Shauna, dejando a Ash sorprendido – Ya hiciste demasiado por mi, ¿no es justo que te devuelva el favor?

\- Bueno, tienes razón, entonces… No se a donde ir – Dijo Ash sin saber a donde ir, ante tal respuesta Shauna cayo al estilo anime

\- No importa, sigamos caminando, ¿esta bien? – Dijo sonriéndole a Ash

\- Seguro, vamos – Dijo el entrenador poniéndose a seguir paseando por la ciudad, estuvieron recorriendo la ciudad y varios lugares. (N.A: No se que lugar seria bueno, revise mi juego de pokemon x y no encontré ningún lugar en especifico que pueda encajar bien en este momento, yo lo dejo así) Después del largo recorrido nos encontramos con ambos sentados en una banca, el silencio acompañaba a ambos jóvenes, cuando alguien decidió romper con el silencio

\- Por cierto, ¿cómo te ha ido últimamente? – Shauna pregunto a Ash

\- Muy bien, realmente me ha ido bien, aunque solo he estado vagando por la región después de la liga – Contesto Ash apenándose de lo ultimo

\- Escuche que perdiste la final de la liga kalos, estuviste muy cerca de lograrlo – Shauna se dirigió al entrenador.

\- Si, fue difícil, pero me fue mejor que en otras ligas, mi mejor liga después de sinnoh – Dijo Ash – tuve rivales muy difíciles también en kalos, en especial Ca… quiero decir, ya sabes – El azabache por poco y mencionaba a cierta persona que seguro Shauna no quería volver a escuchar su nombre

\- Tranquilo, tal vez me dolió mucho cuando acabamos, pero todo eso ya paso y todo gracias a ti – Dijo la chica agradeciéndole a Ash, lo que hizo sorprenderlo algo

\- Bueno, yo no hice nada – Contesto Ash

\- Te equivocas Ash, hiciste superar ese difícil momento que tuve con tu apoyo, tu amabilidad, todo lo que hiciste por mi – Dijo Shauna volteando a ver a su compañía – Muchas gracias por estar conmigo Ash – Termino sonriéndole al azabache, quien se quedo viéndola un momento, se alegro al ver que esa tristeza se había ido ya.

\- De nada, es mejor que tengas esa sonrisa en ti, te hace ver muy linda – Dijo Ash inconscientemente, las palabras hicieron sorprender a la castaña y a sonrojarla también.

\- ¿E-en serio lo crees? – Pregunto Shauna aun sonrojada

\- Claro, Calem cometió un error en dejarte, si fuese el no lo hubiera hecho – Dijo Ash

\- Bueno, eso fue lindo de tu parte, pero cambiando el tema, ¿podrías contarme sobre tus otros viajes, las ligas que participaste? Tu sabes – Dijo Shauna intentando cambiar la conversación, hablar sobre amor con el… no por lo que creen, si no por algo que tenia a la chica muy distraída en su mente. Ash empezó a hablar de sus experiencias anteriores, Shauna quedo sorprendida por sus relatos, algunos muy sorprendentes que no se podría creer, estaba conociendo mas a fondo a Ash, con quien no había tenido tanta interacción desde su viaje por kalos hace tiempo, pero eso cambiaria ahora. Paso un buen tiempo desde que Ash termino de relatar sus historias, y ahora se encontraban caminando por la ciudad nuevamente.

\- ¿y que hacemos ahora? – Pregunto Shauna, ya que no había mas que hacer ahora

\- Quizás regresemos al centro pokemon, parece que yo no hay nada que hacer – Dijo Ash

\- Cierto, entonces volvamos allá – Dijo la castaña mientras empezaban a caminar rumbo a su destino, durante el trayecto al azabache le llamo la atención algo

\- Shauna, se me antojo un helado, ¿quieres uno también? – Pregunto Ash señalando a un puesto de helados.

\- Claro, ¿por qué no? – Contesto la chica

\- Bueno, espérame aquí, no tardo – Dijo Ash corriendo hacia el puesto

\- Espera, al menos sabes de que lo quiero – Ash no escucho lo que la morena quería decirle, y solo quedo esperando. Al cabo de unos minutos, Ash volvió con dos helados en su mano, uno de chocolate y otro de fresa, este ultimo se lo entrego a Shauna y continuaron rumbo al centro pokemon mientras saboreaban sus helados, ella seguía sin creer la actitud de el hacia ella, como si de un caballero se tratase, algo que es muy raro en el, demasiado.

Las horas volaron y la tarde se volvió noche, Shauna esta recostada en la cama de su habitación, pero seguía pensando en lo mismo, lo que no la dejaba tranquila en su mente, varios flashbacks estuvieron presentes de todo lo que paso cuando se encontró con Ash, al recordar algunas acciones de parte de el, la hicieron sonrojar

\- Me siento muy confundida, mejor saldré de la habitación un rato – Dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y salir de la habitación, y que casualmente, cierto chico también salió de la suya. Mas que nada la chica quedo mas sorprendida. Ambos no despegaban su mirada del uno al otro.

\- Ash, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Dijo Shauna empezando a tomar la palabra, el chico no tuvo problemas y acepto, paso a su habitación a hacer la pregunta.

\- ¿Y que quieres preguntarme? – Dijo Ash

\- Este… veras… - Shauna estaba buscando la mejor forma de expresar su pregunta, ya que, ¿como lo podría explicar con sus nervios que la invadían,? ¿qué le preguntara?

Continuara…

Taisei: Listo, y con esto acabamos, si, muy corto lo se, pero escuchen, la verdad es que a este punto ya se me acabaron las ideas, así que aquí lo dejamos, en serio lo siento que sea muy corto, pero ya no puedo hacer nada mas, necesitare pensar el próximo capitulo con mas calma y refrescado de ideas.

Sebastián: Así de rápido, ni siquiera lo que estas preparando

Taisei: En un momento, le falta aun algo

Harumi: ¿En serio se te acaban las ideas así de fácil?

Taisei: A veces, otras veces es porque pienso, hasta ahí ya esta, pero esta vez quería escribir mas, pero ya saben.

Harumi: Entendemos, si ya no puedes, esta bien

Sebastián: No es necesario que escribas demás si ya no puedes, tu dices que si superas mas de mil palabras ya esta, ¿verdad?

Taisei: Si, lamento mucho esto, pero les confieso, hasta ahora es la historia que mas trabajo me cuesta escribir, y en serio, siento mucho la duración del capitulo, pero es lo que hay. Aun así, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, no olviden dejar su buen review/comentario, y tambien si alguien es tan amable, de decirme como regular y controlar el lemon en esta pagina y para el fic, ya que si nadie me dice, entonces romperia las reglas de la pagina si lo escribiera en el fic sin que alguien me orientase, y he leido sobre eso de las reglas, si alguien es tan amable, que me diga por medio de mensaje privado, ahora si, nos despedimos y leemos hasta la próxima.


	4. Un regreso amargo

Taisei: Hola lectores, ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que no actualizaba este fic, que ya es hora de prestarle mas atención, antes quiero advertir que a partir de este capitulo, subiremos el tono de la historia, están advertidos si saben a que me refiero.

Harumi: Espera, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, ¿Y por que cambiaste el rating a M?

Taisei: Precisamente, lo sabrás cuando lo veas, sin nada mas que decir, vamos a…

Harumi: ¡No me dejes con la duda!, dime que tienes en mente, me estas asustando.

Taisei: Amiga mía, como dicen, es mejor verlo para creerlo, ahora si comenzamos con el capitulo.

Desclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de game freak

Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene contenido no apto para todo el publico, si no le gusta, puede retirarse y esperar el próximo capitulo o saltárselo para seguir viéndolo, están advertidos.

Capitulo 4: Un amargo regreso

– Ash, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Dijo Shauna empezando a tomar la palabra, el chico no tuvo problemas y acepto, paso a su habitación a hacer la pregunta.

– ¿Y que quieres preguntarme? – Dijo Ash

– Este… veras… - Shauna estaba buscando la mejor forma de expresar su pregunta, ya que, ¿como lo podría explicar con sus nervios que la invadían? ¿qué le preguntara? – ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? – finalmente pregunto, dejando a Ash sorprendido – Desde que nos encontramos, no has dejado de ser así conmigo, realmente no he visto eso de ti, ¿A que viene tanta amabilidad de tu parte? – Shauna seguía hablando, esperaba una respuesta de Ash.

– ¿Acaso no puedo ayudar a una amiga? – Contesto Ash, dejando a su acompañante asombrada – Tu estabas sufriendo, ¿Yo te hubiese dejado así nada mas? – Termino de hablar con una pregunta.

– No, pero tu no tiendes a ser así, era algo extraño tu comportamiento hacia mi – Dijo Shauna, solo se podía ver en ella algo de tristeza – Pero, muchas gracias por lo que hiciste por mi – Esa pequeña tristeza paso a ser alegría, mientras abrazaba a Ash, quien no dijo ninguna palabra, y solo correspondió dicha acción.

– No es para tanto, pero me alegra ver que estés mucho mejor – Dijo Ash, mientras ambos se separaban.

– Y sabes que mas, al fin lo he comprendido – Dijo Shauna, dejando muy confundido al azabache.

– ¿Qué has comprendido? – Pregunto el mismo chico.

– Bueno, eso es secreto, no creas que te lo diré ahora – Contesto la castaña, mientras salía de la habitación de Ash.

– ¿Me pregunto que es lo que ha comprendido? – El entrenador se pregunto a si mismo, aun muy confundido. En la habitación de Shauna, se encontraba aparentemente muy distraída, pero también contenta estando recostada en su cama.

– "Ya entiendo, todo esto que siento por Ash, no cabe duda de lo que es" – Pensaba Shauna, algo que no había entendido bien que era, hasta que por fin lo comprendió – "Ash, tu eres… mi nuevo amor, eres todo lo contrario de lo que Calem fue conmigo, lo que quisiera decirte, es que me gustas" – Eran los pensamientos finales de la chica, todo lo que podía pensar sobre el azabache, es que era el nuevo dueño del corazón de Shauna.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, en la ciudad mejor dicho, nos enfocamos en una persona en particular.

– Shauna, lamento mucho por lo que te hice – Dijo un chico, quien era el mismo Calem – Te encontrare, me disculparé contigo y juro, que volveremos a estar juntos otra vez – Hablo el entrenador, quien tenia un objetivo, y ese era recuperar a Shauna, se veía muy arrepentido por lo que hizo, y no podía pensar en nada mas que en su antigua novia.

Pasando a otro escenario, vemos a dos chicos acostados en una cama, uno encima de la otra, en lo que parecía un acto donde ambos estaban demostrando su amor. Estaban besándose de una manera muy apasionada, también usando sus lenguas mientras hacían dicho acto, con el detalle de que se encontraban en paños menores, cuando al fin se separaron, dejando un hilo de saliva. Pero no pudieron resistir en unir sus labios nuevamente, aunque por un tiempo algo corto.

– Ash, creo que es hora de llevar esto, a otro nivel – Dijo una voz femenina, quien estaba con Ash.

– Entonces, me permites hacer los honores, Shauna – Dijo en un tono algo provocativo, y si, estaba con Shauna, quien asintió ante lo dicho, para después el chico proceder a quitar la ropa interior de Shauna, empezando por su prenda superior, la cual la quito dejando sus senos al aire, que si bien, eran pequeños, pero no del todo. Después bajo donde estaban sus pantis, las cuales sin perder tiempo retiro de la castaña, para quedar completamente desnuda, y el azabache se quedo mirando su cuerpo.

– Ash, hazme sentir bien como quieras – Dijo Shauna, se notaba algo agitada, tanto en cuerpo y respiración.

– Lo que sea por ti, haré que te sientas de maravilla – Dijo el chico, para empezar a satisfacer a su acompañante. Dándole un pequeño beso para que su cabeza bajara a sus pechos, empezando a lamer el derecho, mas concretamente sus pezones. Haciendo reaccionar a la chica con gemidos, Ash siguió así mientras que con su mano derecha, la llevo a su intimidad, empezando a frotarla, los gemidos se la morena aumentaron mas y mas por el placer que sentía.

– ¡Ash, mas rápido por favor, mas rápido! – Pidió Shauna, quien se encontraba muy excitada, el chico empezó a aumentar la velocidad de su mano, mientras su boca estaba ocupada aun en los pechos de Shauna – ¡Ash, creo que estoy apunto de…! – La chica avisaba que iba a llegar al climax, cuando Ash se detuvo en todo lo que estaba haciendo, para hacer otra cosa, y era ir directo a la intimidad de Shauna, para comenzar a lamerla durante unos segundos, ya que la chica de tanta excitación, se corrió sin aviso previo en la boca de Ash, para después el tomara de los fluidos de la castaña.

– Dime, ¿te ha gustado? – Pregunto un Ash, con la respiración algo agitada.

– Si, me gusto mucho – Respondió Shauna, ella estaba mas agitada que Ash.

– Pero, espero estés lista para el evento principal – Dijo Ash, mientras se sacaba lo que le faltaba de ropa, quedando igual que la castaña, y revelando su miembro al aire. Shauna quedo asombrada con el tamaño de este.

– Ash, hazme toda tuya, no me importa si me lastimas, quiero que ambos disfrutemos – Esta bien, ahí voy, ¿Lista? – Pregunto Ash, quería estar seguro que su acompañante estaba preparada para lo que venia, ella solo asintió. Ash puso sus manos en la cintura de Shauna y empezó a introducir lentamente su miembro en la intimidad de la morena, cuando estaba a punto de entrar.

Lo que realmente sucedía era un sueño de Shauna, quien despertó muy alterada y por demás, con la cara muy roja y agitada.

– ¿Pero… que fue ese sueño? – Se pregunto Shauna, ya en la realidad – ¿Por qué soñé eso? ¿Fue muy raro? Y en cima, Ash estaba en el – Seguía buscando una explicación a tal sueño, nunca en su vida imagino tener un sueño de tal magnitud como ese, todavía recordaba ese sueño muy peculiar, pero lo paso un poco por alto volvió a acostarse como si nada.

Después de esa noche, al día siguiente, nuestros protagonistas estaban caminando nuevamente por la ciudad para distraerse un poco, Solo que no había tanta tranquilidad en uno de ellos. Shauna no dejaba de observar tanto a Ash, y mas aun, no olvidaba ese sueño de a noche, y no paraba de enrojecerse al recordarlo. Ella ya había comprendido que gustaba del azabache, pero no pensó que un sueño muy intimo llegara a su mente tan rápido aquella noche.

– Shauna, ¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves muy roja – Pregunto Ash, mostrando algo de preocupación.

– ¡Eh, no, te juro que me siento muy bien, ya no tienes que preocuparte tanto por mi! – Dijo Shauna, algo nerviosa y alterada.

– Si tu lo dices, de acuerdo, continuemos caminando – Dijo Ash, y así iban a continuar caminando, cuando alguien interrumpió.

– ¡Shauna! – Grito una voz masculina, llamando la atención de ambos – Al fin te he encontrado – Hablo nuevamente, al ver la cara, vieron que era un cierto entrenador del cual la chica no quería recordar.

– ¿Calem? ¿Que estas haciendo aquí? ¿Y que quieres conmigo? – Dijo la chica, pero no se escuchaba muy agradable que digamos.

– Pues te he estado buscando, aunque no esperaba que Ash estuviera contigo, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la liga kalos – Dijo Calem, y de paso saludo al quien fue su rival en esa liga.

– Igualmente, pero aun así, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Dijo Ash, cruzando sus brazos y en un tono algo serio.

– Escucha Shauna, regresa conmigo, volvamos a ser novios – Calem al decir esto, se acerco y tomo las manos de Shauna, parecía mostrar arrepentimiento, mientras la chica se sorprendió por esto.

– Calem, no creas que volveré a salir contigo – Dijo una Shauna algo enojada mientras respondía.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? – Pregunto Calem.

– Después de ese día, no quiero volver a ser tu novia – Contesto la castaña.

– Ya me arrepentí de haber terminado contigo, en verdad lo siento, quiero que vuelvas conmigo – Suplico Calem aun con sus manos con las de la oji verde.

– Pues ya te dije que no quiero volver contigo – Shauna siguió renegando la petición.

– Vas ha hacerlo, ¿O hay alguien mas que se oponga a esto? – Hablo el chico de cabello negro.

– Pues yo tampoco quiero eso – Dijo Ash, llamando la atención de ambos – ¿Tu crees que ella querría estar contigo otra vez después de eso? ¿Nunca viste todo lo que le sucedió? – Hizo varias preguntas, dejando a una Shauna sorprendida por sus comentarios y un Calem algo molesto.

– Ahora que lo veo, estuviste con Shauna los últimos días, ¿o no? – Dijo Calem, mientras que el azabache solo asintió – Te agradezco por cuidarla, pero es hora de que vuelva con quien pertenece – Después de eso, iba a agarrar la mano de la chica, pero Ash interrumpió eso dándole un golpe a esa mano con la suya.

– Calem, no quiero que Shauna regrese contigo, tampoco quiero que vuelva a ser herida por tu culpa, y si tanto la quieres devuelta, ¡te reto a una batalla pokemon! – Ash termino de decir, y lanzando un reto a su rival.

– Ash, ¿Qué cosas estas diciendo? – Pregunto Shauna algo preocupada.

– Muy bien, acepto tu reto Ash, sirve que tengo mi revancha contigo después de que me derrotaras en la liga – Calem acepto el reto de Ash.

– Bien, si yo gano, te olvidaras de Shauna y te alejaras de ella, ¿De acuerdo? – Dijo el azabache, poniendo una condición al combate.

– Ash, ¿Me puedes decir que estas haciendo? – Dijo Shauna no muy contenta.

– Bien, pero si yo gano, volverá a ser mi novia sin negarse – Ahora Calem propuso su condición. Esto preocupaba mucho a la castaña.

– De acuerdo, acepto, vamos al campo de batalla y empecemos – Ash acepto lo dicho por su rival, para irse a un campo de batalla cercano a ellos. Shauna mostraba mucha preocupación por el posible resultado de batalla, ¿Quién ganaría esta batalla?

Continuara…

Taisei: Y aquí acabamos con el capitulo, ahora si un poco mas largo que los anteriores.

Harumi: A-a eso te referías con "subir el tono" y todo lo que dijiste al principio

Taisei: Si, que no revisaste antes el papeleo que usualmente revisas.

Harumi: Pero creí que con lemon te referías a algo relacionado a un limón.

Taisei: No, ahora que lo sabes, les prometí esto y se los estoy cumpliendo. pero dejando esto aparte, tuvimos el regreso de Calem y el próximo capitulo, la batalla contra el, que espero me salga bien, no soy de escribir batallas pokemon, al igual que el lemon que es la primera vez oficial que lo pongo en una historia mía, así que tampoco se si me salió bien o no, ustedes creo que me lo dirán.

Harumi: Suerte con eso, parece que tendrás mas trabajo difícil del que ya tenias con esto.

Taisei: Gracias por tus ánimos, haré lo mejor que pueda. Y espero les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, no olviden dejar sus reviews/comentarios, sus opiniones son importantes, nos despedimos y leemos hasta otra.


	5. Mi nuevo y verdadero amor: parte I

Taisei: Lectores, bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de este fic, pero también, este es el clímax de esta historia.

Harumi: ¿Así de pronto terminas un fic? No me esperaba eso de ti.

Taisei: Cada vez que ahí nuevo fic, ya se como va a acabar y en que aproximado de capítulos, hay otros que ni se como van a acabar, pero otros si tengo definidos sus finales.

Harumi: Ya veo, entonces no tengo nada que reclamar.

Taisei: En fin, hoy tendremos un capitulo, espero emocionante, así que conocemos, ¡Let's hit the clímax! (referencia a la canción de "Bayonetta" del mismo nombre)

Desclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de game freak.

Capitulo 5: Mi nuevo y verdadero amor: parte I

Nos encontramos en una arena de batalla pokémon publica de la ciudad, donde se iba a disputar un encuentro entre dos chicos, uno por querer a quien una vez fue su novia, tenerla de vuelta, y otro, por protegerla de que no volviese a estar del chico que le rompió el corazón.

—Muy bien, este será un combate de 1 contra 1, y las reglas serán las de siempre, el primero que se le debilite su único pokémon, pierde, ¿Te parece? —Pregunto Calem, estableciendo las reglas del combate.

—De acuerdo, si así es como quieres, así será —Dijo Ash, aceptando las condiciones del combate. Por otro lado, Shauna estaba viendo hacia donde sería la batalla, pero con una gran preocupación, ya que ella estaba en juego aquí.

—"No se en que esta pensando Ash, ¿Por qué esta haciendo esto? Se que no quiere que vuelva con Calem, ni yo tampoco, pero esto es demasiado" —Ella pensaba muy preocupada, cuando una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

—Shauna… —Ash la llamo y esta volteo a prestarle atención.

—Si, ¿que sucede Ash? —Pregunto Shauna.

—¿Puedo encargarte a pikachu durante el combate? —Dijo Ash, pidiendo que cuidara a su pokémon principal.

—¿No lo vas a usar en el combate? —Pregunto la morena, mientras el chico asintió —¿Por qué? —Cuestiono nuevamente.

—Se muy bien con quien mejor puedo poner en su lugar a Calem —Dijo Ash, teniendo confianza de a quien iba a usar.

—¿Por qué estas haciendo esto? No creo que esta sea la manera de dejar las cosas en claro con el —Shauna pregunto lo que mas tenia dudas, ¿Por qué hacer esta batalla pokémon por ver con quien se va Shauna? El oji café no dijo nada y conservo una mirada un poco seria.

—Esto lo hago por ti, no te dejaría ir con el fácilmente, es eso, o que vuelvas con Calem —Respondió Ash, tal respuesta dejo a la castaña sorprendida —Entonces, te encargo a pikachu, ahora voy a luchar —Dijo Ash para retirarse y volver a su posición en la arena de batalla.

—Si, esta bien, suerte —Dijo Shauna mientras que tenia a pikachu a lado suyo —"Esto lo hace… Por mi… ¿Cuánto le importo realmente" —Pensó mientras se sonrojaba por eso.

—Bueno, no me dejes esperando mas tiempo y empecemos ahora —Dijo Calem, sin querer esperar ni un segundo mas para su batalla.

—Bien, entonces, comencemos —Dijo Ash, para dar inicio a la batalla.

—Es hora, ¡adelante chesnaught! —Calem invoco a su pokémon, el cual era un chesnaught.

—¿Con que chesnaught?... Entonces, ¡greninja, yo te elijo! —Dijo Ash, sacando de su pokeball a su greninja.

—Ja, ¿Como piensas enfrentar a un tipo agua contra un tipo planta? Creo que esto será mas fácil de lo que imaginaba —Dijo Calem, en un tono algo egocéntrico pero confiado.

—A veces, la ventaja de tipo no importa siempre, de igual manera ganare —Dijo Ash, siendo alguien que no le importaba estar en desventaja de tipo, sabe como arreglárselas en situaciones como estas.

—Como digas, ¡chesnaught, usa bomba semilla! —Calem hizo el primer movimiento y su pokémon ataco primero.

—¡Esquívalo! —Ash le ordeno a greninja y esquivo el ataque con éxito.

—Nada mal, pero no me puedo permitir perder, ¡Brazo aguja! —Ordeno Calem, y esta vez se trataba de un ataque de categoría física.

—¡Doble equipo! —Ash dijo al pokémon ninja, y empezó a crear clones de el para confundir al enemigo, y lo logro.

—¡No te dejes engañar, ataca a el que creas que es el verdadero! —Dijo Calem, y chesnaught ataco a uno de los muchos clones, pero no dio al real.

—¡Entre todos, hisropulso! —Dijo Ash, haciendo que los clones saltaran y entre todos, usaran el ataque ordenado, dando en el blanco.

—Esto no puede ser, ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? —Cuestiono el de pelo negro, si veía que estaba en una situación algo critica.

—¡Ahora greninja, usa as aéreo! —El entrenador de kanto ordeno, y fue a atacar a una buena velocidad.

—Claro, ¡Chesnaught, barrera espinosa! —Ordeno Calem, Haciendo que chesnaught usara su movimiento característico, así se protegió del ataque de greninja, que pudo hacer sido muy malo para el tipo planta, pero no solo se protegió, si no también le hizo daño al pokémon de Ash, y encima fue un daño muy considerable.

—¡Greninja!, ¿¡Que fue eso!? —Pregunto Ash, hasta ahora, no había visto este movimiento.

—Barrera espinosa no solo defiende al usuario, hace daño a quien ataca —Dijo Shauna, explicando ese ataque.

—No lo use en la liga por que no vi la necesidad de usarlo, y veo que a tu greninja le hizo mucho daño con la desventaja de tipo, si fuese otro tipo de pokémon, el daño no seria tanto —Dijo Calem, mientras que Ash solo lo veía con algo de enojo —¡Ahora usa mazazo y acaba con esto! —Ordeno y se dirigió a greninja para atacar, mientras Shauna se veía muy angustiada, ¿Ash perdería esta batalla?

—Calem… Al igual que tu, nunca viste esto en la liga, ¿¡listo greninja!? —Dijo Ash, mientras que su pokémon solo asintió y se puso en acción. Un torbellino de agua empezó a rodear a greninja y este sacaba de si mismo lo que parecía ser mas poder. El se transformo de manera que lucia parecido a su entrenador, esto dejo tanto a Calem y Shauna sorprendidos.

—¿Se ha… transformado? —Dijo la de cabello castaño, asombrada al ver esto.

—¿Pero… que fue lo que hizo? ¡¿Qué es esto, Ash?! —Calem se dirigió a su oponente.

—Solo… los lazos que tengo con greninja, y también con mis pokémon —Contesto Ash, sin dar una respuesta mas concreta.

—¡Chesnaught, mazazo otra vez! —Calem ordeno, haciendo que volviera a usar el ataque anterior.

—¡Greninja, as aéreo! —Ash ordeno, haciendo que al momento de estar frente a frente, el ataque de greninja ataco al pokémon de Calem, dándole un gran daño ese.

—No puede ser, ¿Tan fuerte recibió el golpe? ¿Qué es lo que sucede con este greninja? —¡Greninja, usa As aéreo otra vez! —Ash dio la indicación, y volvió a usar el anterior ataque.

—¡Esta vez no, barrera espinosa! —El de gorro rojo con lentes de sol ordeno, y chesnaught volvió a defenderse.

— ¡Ahora salta y usa shuriken de agua! —Ordeno el de cabello azabache, cancelando el ataque y usando otro, aunque chesnaught se defendió, dio en el blanco.

—¡As aéreo nuevamente, greninja! —Ash volvió a pedir el mismo ataque y empezó a atacar descendiendo.

—¡Barrera espinosa otra vez! —Ordeno Calem otra vez, pero el ataque no fue realizado —No puede ser, ¿He fallado? Claro que la precisión reduce al usarlo otra vez seguida, ¿Pero tiene que fallar ahora?—Dijo otra vez, viendo algo asustado la situación.

—¡ATACA CON TODAS TUS FUERZAS, GRENINJA! —Ash grito mientras ordeno el golpe final, que acertó y golpeo a chesnaught con una gran potencia, tomando la fuerza del greninja Ash y la diferencia de tipos, el pokémon de Calem cayó derrotado en el suelo.

— ¡No, chesnaught! —Exclamo Calem, viendo el estado de su pokémon.

—Ash ha ganado… ¡lo logro! —Exclamo Shauna, emocionada al ver que Ash gano.

—Lo logramos, greninja, buen trabajo —Dijo el entrenador de pueblo paleta, mientras greninja volvía a la normalidad, pero Ash también se veía algo cansado, ya que la transformación era un reflejo de el en batalla.

—¡Ash, has ganado, eres realmente increíble! —Dijo Shauna, mientras que de la emoción, fue y abrazo a Ash por la espalda, haciendo que este se sintiera algo nervioso e incomodo.

—Diste una buena batalla chesnaught, regresa —Por otro lado, Calem devolvió a su pokémon a su pokébola. En su interior se sentía muy frustrado y molesto, había perdido esa batalla, donde no solo perdió eso, si no mucho mas, y esa era Shauna —"¿Por qué? ¿Cómo pude haber perdido? No solo he perdido otra vez contra Ash, he perdido a Shauna también" —Ahora pensaba, apretando su puño derecho y estando aun frustrado, cuando volteo a ver a ambos chicos, noto algo en Shauna, algo que hizo que quedara sin palabras y pensando; al principio estaría furioso por ver esa escena, pero al verlo, pensaba algo que realmente nunca pensó.

—Shauna, no es por nada, ¿Pero crees poder soltarme? —Pregunto Ash, la verdad la chica no lo había soltado en un buen rato, al notar esto, Shauna se separo rápidamente.

—L-Lo siento, no me fije en eso —Dijo Shauna, ya separada del muchacho de mejillas "Z", y además sonrojada y algo apenada.

—Esta bien, solo que fue algo sorpresivo —Dijo Ash, un poco apenado, pero no tanto como su acompañante. Por otra parte, Calem se acercaba a ambos chicos.

—Ash… —Empezó a hablar Calem, dirigiéndose a su rival —Buena batalla, aunque odie admitirlo, tu has ganado —El de pelo negro, estaba admitiendo su derrota.

—Gracias, igualmente, has dado también una buena batalla, ¿Pero no estas resentido por que perdiste? —Pregunto Ash.

—Al inicio si, pero, acepte el si ganaba o perdía después —Dijo Calem.

—¿De que estas hablando Calem? —Pregunto Shauna, confundida al igual que Ash

—Creo que fui un tonto en querer volver contigo, cuando no pensé que ya no serias feliz a mi lado otra vez después de que terminamos —Decía Calem, dejando mas confundidos a Ash y Shauna.

—Aun no te entendemos bien —Dijo Ash, quien no entendía aún.

—A lo que voy, es que no pensé en ella, si no en mi, no pensé en su felicidad, y al verla ahora, me doy cuenta que no merece a alguien como yo, si no a alguien que verdaderamente la haga feliz —Explico Calem, dejando sin palabras a ambos protagonistas — Shauna, espero sigamos siendo buenos amigos, y Ash, espero pronto la revancha otro día de estos, y también me explicas como hiciste eso con tu greninja.

—Espera, quieres decir que… —La de pelo castaño se dirigió a Calem.

—Mereces ser feliz con alguien que no sea yo, no te preocupes, habré perdido hoy, pero algún día, te ganare, ¿Qué dices, Ash? —Decía el mismo entrenador, dirigiéndose a su rival.

—Si, cuando quieras, estaré esperando la revancha —Dijo Ash, con esa típica actitud competitiva, mientras los dos estrechaban sus manos.

—Y Shauna, lo siento mucho por romperte el corazón, pero seguimos siendo amigos, ¿Verdad? —Esta vez, el protagonista de los juegos de pokémon X/Y, mostrando una actitud amigable. Shauna vio que ya no quería forzarla a que volviera con ella, también el hecho que su relación será mejor a la que el de pelo negro y sombrero rojo surgiere.

—Por supuesto, y que eso no cambie —Contesto la chica de tez morena, sonriendo por eso, también levanto una sonrisa tanto a Calem como a Ash, el primero por saber que todavía mantienen una buena amistad, a pesar de todo lo que paso, y el otro, por ver a la chica que estuvo con el por unos días, verla feliz después de todo lo ocurrido, y ya no había de que preocuparse.

—Bueno, ya me voy, nos vemos luego —Calem se estaba despidiendo de ambos, mientras se retiraba del lugar sin mas. Nuestro dúo protagónico también se despedía de el.

—Sabes, me alegra que todo haya acabado bien —Hablo Ash.

—Tienes razón, todo termino muy bien… y Ash, muchas gracias por lo que hiciste por mi —Decía Shauna, también empezando a agradecer al entrenador.

—No hay de que, pero no necesitas agradecerme tanto —Dijo el de cabello azabache, un poco avergonzado.

—No, en serio, muchas gracias por todo —Volvió a hablar Shauna, mientras ella se lanzo a abrazar a Ash, sin ningún temor o nervio, agarro mucho valor para hacer dicha acción. Ash estaba sorprendido por esto, claro que había sido abrazado por ella otra ocasión, e irónicamente, también lo había hecho hace días, pero esto fue algo que no esperaba.

—Shauna… —Ash no dijo nada mas, solo el nombre de la de ojos verdes.

—Ash, de verdad te lo agradezco, pero hay algo mas que quiero decirte —Shauna empezaba a hablar —Yo tenia mi corazón roto hace días… pero, alguien hizo que toda esa tristeza pasara, que volviera en si después de eso, y ese alguien eres tu —Dijo Shauna, con sus mejillas ruborizadas. El chico simplemente no dijo nada ante sus palabras. Nadie ha dicho nada, y la castaña en vez de continuar a hablar, decidió actuar, aprovechando la cercanía de ambos, se lanzo a plantarle un beso a Ash, este no sabia como reaccionar ante esta acción, fue algo que el no esperaba que Shauna hiciera, finalmente se separaron de ese beso.

—Shauna… acaso tu… —Ash, quien aun estaba en shock por el beso de la chica.

—Ash… yo te amo, eres quien me apoyo y ayudo en todo hace días, al fin comprendí lo que sentía por ti, y eso es… ¡que eres a quien realmente amo! —Confeso Shauna, con un gran y notorio sonrojo en su cara; su confesión sorprendió aun mas al entrenador.

—No se que decir ahora, no esperaba que me dijeras eso —Dijo Ash.

—Bueno, ¿Me podrías contestar una pregunta? —Shauna alzó la voz, el cabellos azabache solo asintió —¿Qué es lo que realmente sientes por mi?

Esa fue la pregunta, una que dejo pensando mucho a Ash, haciendo retrospectiva a los días que se reencontró con Shauna, lo que pasaron juntos, momentos tanto alegres, como otros un tanto vergonzosos, pero sobre todo, ese momento inesperado para el de hace poco, y el querer defenderla para que no volviera con Calem, al fin encontró que unas acciones no lo hizo por amistad, si no por que quería volver a verla feliz, además de que le tuvo aprecio en los últimos días.

—Shauna, te aprecio muchísimo, eres muy linda y dulce, solo que nunca se me ha confesado nadie, y no se como podríamos hacer esto de salir y todo eso —Dijo Ash, la performance entendió un poco esto, pero aun así, en su corazón, ella lo quería.

—Entonces, ¿No quieres estar conmigo? —Dijo Shauna, con cierta tristeza.

—No es eso, no quiero hacerte lo mismo que Calem te hizo, y que no haga una buena labor —Dijo Ash, quien se escuchaba que no quería que pasara lo mismo.

—Tu no eres como el, se que nunca me lastimarías, yo soy feliz estando contigo, y quiero estar contigo… siempre, por que yo te amo —Dijo Shauna, mientras soltaba lagrimas de sus ojos y sollozaba un poco por sus palabras. Ash viendo la situación, se veía que hablaba con toda sinceridad, y sus sentimientos también lo eran, ciertamente el quería volverla a ver feliz después de aquella ruptura, y el… el era la felicidad de esa chica.

—Shauna, realmente me gusta verte mejor, y si estar conmigo te hace feliz, entonces déjame hacerte feliz —Dijo Ash, quien estaba cerca de Shauna, ella por su parte se sorprendió y sonrojo, parecía que Ash quería estar a su lado.

—A-Ash… —La de ojos verdes, no dijo mas que el nombre del entrenador. El mismo se acerco mas a Shauna para que el, ahora la besara, al principio no esperaba esto, pero correspondió la acción. Ese beso se profundizo mas, Ash poniendo sus manos en la cintura de Shauna, y esta abrazando su cuello. Lo que presenciábamos eran dos personas, mostrando su afecto entre ambos, luego de unos minutos, se separaron.

—Shauna… ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? —Ash pregunto, emocionando a la antes mencionada.

—¡Si, por supuesto que quiero! —Shauna acepto lo dicho por Ash, de la emoción, llego a abrazarlo y el chico correspondió la acción, los dos con una sonrisa que adornaba sus rostros.

—Shauna, ahora que somos novios, ¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer exactamente? —Pregunto Ash, esto de ser pareja de alguien era algo nuevo para el.

—Bueno, primero, tengamos una cita, ¿Esta bien? —Contesto la chica de cabello castaño.

—Bien, entonces, vamos a donde quieras —Dijo Ash, quien quiso que Shauna decidiera el lugar a donde ir.

—¿En serio? —Cuestiono Shauna, con algo de emoción en ella, Ash solo asintió alegremente —Bueno, ¡entonces vámonos!

Dicho esto, la chica de piel morena, agarro su mano con la de su chico, y empezaron a caminar a su destino. Se veía la felicidad en ambos jóvenes, sobre todo en Shauna, quien luego de un momento triste por una ruptura, ha encontrado un nuevo amor.

Continuara…

Taisei: (riéndose) Si, aun no es el final de este fic.

Harumi: ¿Que no dijiste que era el clímax de la historia?

Taisei: De la historia en si, si, pero de todo el fic, aun nos queda un poco mas que ver, y quería que este fuera el ultimo y demasiado largo, pero creo que lo mejor seria extenderlo un poco mas y dividirlo en partes.

Harumi: Ya veo, aun nos falta lo que prometiste, ya sabes…

Taisei: Exacto, pero a otra cosa, el capitulo pude haberlo tenido desde hace semanas, si tan solo no fuese tan holgazán para escribir, ¡y no se como me la quito encima!, y pude haberlo tenido ayer, pero fui a ver "Capitán América: Civil War" que estuvo bastante buena por cierto, pero aquí esta y nos falta un capitulo para terminar este fic.

Harumi: Y no se desanimen, que luego vienen las curiosidades del fic después del ultimo capitulo, y como aviso, se nos vendrá un nuevo fanfic totalmente nuevo

Taisei: Así es, eso queda que lo esperen, y aquí acabamos en esta ocasión, espero les haya gustado, sobre todo la batalla, espero no me haya salido tan mal, y no olviden comentar que les ha parecido el capitulo. de nuestra parte es todo; Nos leemos hasta la próxima.


	6. Mi nuevo y verdadero amor: parte II

Taisei: Hola lectores, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, y también, el ultimo de este fic, ahora si definitivo, espero que lo disfruten.

Harumi: Pero disfrútenlo, por que me obligo a revisar el capitulo mas de dos veces, y no saben como me la pase.

Taisei: Ni que fuera para tanto, es apenas mi primera historia con esto, y no se para cuando vuelva a escribir otra, pero ahí esta, además, tienes que ayudarme también a revisar lo que escriba.

Harumi: Tienes razón, voy por algo de te, ¿Quieres?

Taisei: No gracias, que voy a iniciar el capitulo, hay cosas importantes que decir al final, como siempre, pero fuera de eso, comencemos.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de game freak

Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene escenas y contenido no aptos para todo el publico, si no es de su gusto, salte esa parte, pero no se vayan, que hay cosas muy importantes que decir al final del capitulo.

Segunda advertencia: Si estas leyendo esta advertencia, posiblemente ignoraste la advertencia anterior y me dejaste hablar como un perico, después no digan que no les advertí, y en ese caso, vuelvan a leer la primera advertencia. Ahora si, corre capitulo.

Capitulo 6: Mi nuevo y verdadero amor: parte II

Luego de que nuestros protagonistas confesaran sus sentimientos, justo cuando acabo el capitulo anterior. Estos salieron a lo que seria su primera cita, pasando así toda una tarde juntos, como la feliz pareja que ahora eran. Shauna no podía pedir mas, estaba con el chico que entro y reconstruyo su corazón, al fin tenia a alguien que le prometía, mantener esa alegría que sintió cuando esta con Ash. También el era feliz con ella, mientras ella lo estará, el también.

Al caer la noche, nos encontramos en un centro pokémon, en una habitación, donde dos personas estaban juntas en la misma.

—Shauna, ¿Por qué quisiste pedir una habitación para los dos juntos? —pregunto Ash a su novia.

—Vamos, somos pareja, ¿No te parece que tengamos nuestro espacio para los dos? —contesto Shauna.

—Pero empezamos a salir en la tarde, ¿No es un poco… pronto para que estemos así? —dijo Ash, sentía un poco de incomodidad y sentía que esto era muy apresurado apenas iniciaron su relación.

—Ash, cuando estaba con Calem, siempre dormíamos en la misma habitación, incluso cuando apenas iniciamos, No entiendo de que te preocupas —dijo Shauna, contando algo de su pasado, y que no había problema en la situación que estaban —Además, ¿No me amas acaso?

—Por supuesto que te amo, y mucho —contesto Ash a esa pregunta.

—Yo igual, así que no te preocupes de lo que hagamos, por que lo importante, es que estamos juntos —dijo la chica de cabello castaño, esas palabras dieron que pensar a Ash.

—Tienes razón, lo siento por lo de hace rato —dijo Ash, para luego darle un pequeño beso a Shauna.

—Esta bien, no te disculpes por eso —dijo Shauna, mientras se sentaba en la cama, cabe aclarar que Ash estaba sentado ahí, y ella empezó a ponerse muy sonrojada por algún motivo —Además, si me tanto me amas, ¿Por qué no me lo demuestras?

Esta pregunta la dijo con cierta timidez, dejando pasmado al entrenador. Shauna le dio un beso a Ash, aunque este fue muy diferente a otros que se habían dado, debido a que luego, llego a ser muy apasionado, y esto dejo aun mas al cabellos medio despeinados. Shauna empezó a usar su lengua para entrelazarla con la de Ash, quien no sabia como reaccionar, pero impulsivamente le siguió el juego y continuaron su labor. Era tanto la sensación que sentían, que Ash acostó a su novia a la cama mientras seguían besándose, hasta que terminaron separándose dejando un hilo de saliva al momento de separarse.

—Ash… podrías voltearte y no ver hasta que te diga —pidió Shauna, en un tono de algo de vergüenza, y el chico obedeció a la petición. No tenia idea de que estaba haciendo, luego de unos momentos… —Listo, puedes voltear a verme.

Ash volteo y vio lo que no esperaba, y esa era su novia casi sin ropa, solo vestía un conjunto de ropa interior color blanco. No podía hacer mas que quedar asombrado y algo nervioso, al presenciar lo que veía.

—¡Shauna!, ¿Por-por que te quitaste la ropa? —dijo Ash, estando algo nervioso por la situación.

—Ash… quiero… ser tuya esta noche —dijo Shauna, todavía con ese tono tímido, al ser que quería que ella y Ash hicieran el amor ahora

—Pero… no podemos hacer esto, no creo que sea debido —dijo Ash, parecía no querer hacerlo por ese motivo.

—Ash… lo que sea que hagamos es debido, realmente quiero hacerlo, por favor —la castaña suplicaba, haciendo que Ash pensara por un momento, ya que dudaba si seria correcto.

—Esta bien, si tu quieres, no me opondré a lo que pidas —el entrenador cumplió la petición y empezó a besarla por unos minutos. Luego de eso, ya iban a empezar no sin antes algo, y eso era que Shauna empezó a quitar la ropa de Ash, el no protesto y procedió a dejarse desvestir por su chica, y así lo hizo hasta quedar solamente con unos boxers, como única prenda que tenia, salvo que se veía un bulto en ellos.

—Creo que estas algo animado, si me permites, vamos a empezar con esto de una vez —dijo Shauna, retirando la ropa que quedaba del cabello azabache, quedando desnudo en su totalidad, a la vez que su miembro quedo expuesto, dejando sorprendida a Shauna por el tamaño de este, al estar ya erecto —"No pensé que fuese tan grande, creo que se lo que debo hacer"

Después de esos pensamientos, con sus manos empezó a frotar el pene de Ash de arriba abajo, el empezó a sentir los dedos de Shauna, dando inicio a gemir por sentir el placer que sentía en estos momentos.

—Shauna… no pares, se siente bien, sigue así —dijo Ash, quien pidió que siguiera con la acción, en un tono de excitación, mientras la susodicha continuaba con esto, pero había pensado en hacer esto de otra forma.

—Sabes, mejor intentare hacer esto de otra manera —mientras la chica dijo esto, introdujo el miembro del chico a su boca y empezó a satisfacerlo de otra forma. Esto provocaba mas y mas placer a Ash, soltando varios gemidos por su mucha excitación.

—¡Ah!… Shauna… ¡Ah!… —Ash no pudo hacer mas que sentirse demasiado excitado, a la vez que ella seguía con esa labor, hasta llegar a cierto punto —No aguanto… mas, creo que… ¡aahhh!.

Con un ultimo gemido así, Ash llego a correrse, soltando su semen en la boca de Shauna, mientras esta se tragaba lo que salía del miembro del chico, hasta que no hubiese ningún rastro de ese liquido.

—Sabe algo peculiar, pero me gusta —dijo la morena, mientras saboreaba de la escancia del chico —Ahora, creo que es tu turno

Dicho esto, Shauna se quito lo que faltaba de ropa, hasta quedar totalmente desnuda, aunque no tenia grandes pechos, aun así tenia una buena figura. Ash no perdió tiempo y acostó a la chica mientras la besaba con una gran pasión, luego bajo hasta sus senos a pasar a lamer sus pezones, esto empezó a desatar gemidos a Shauna, mientras Ash seguía con su labor.

—Ash, lamento… ¡Ahhh!… que sean tan pequeños —decía Shauna, entrecortada por los gemidos y el placer.

—Eso no me importa, tu persona es lo que me gusta de ti —dijo Ash, sorprendiendo a Shauna.

—Ash, quiero que me hagas tuya, ahora mismo —pidió la de ojos verdes, al parecer ya quería que esto llegara a mas.

—Estas segura, es que no quiero lastimarte —dijo Ash, sabia lo que venia, pero no quería lastimar a su novia.

—Nunca me lastimarías, solo se cuidadoso, que es mi primera vez —dijo Shauna, al mencionar que aun era virgen, sorprendió algo a Ash.

—¿En serio? ¿No habías llegado a esto con Calem antes? —pregunto Ash, pensando que antes ella y su rival habían salido por mucho, pensó que ya lo habían hecho antes.

—Bueno… la verdad, por poco lo hacíamos, pero yo no quise, aun no quería ni estaba lista en ese momento, pero ahora estoy contigo, y quiero que tu seas mi primera vez —confeso la de pelo castaño, queriendo que el nativo de kanto fuese quien le hiciera el amor.

—Esta bien, ahí voy, seré lo mas cuidadoso posible —dijo Ash, mientras empezaba a acercar su miembro a la vagina de su chica, y cuidadosamente lo metió dentro de ella, haciendo que soltara un grito de dolor, al sentir ser penetrada por primera vez, y mas encima con el tamaño del pene de Ash, también se veía como salía algo de sangre de su intimidad, en señal que si virginidad fue quitada. Ash había empezado moverse a embestirla lenta y cuidadosamente, pero eso no quitaba el hecho que Shauna aun sentía algo de dolor al sentir lo que su novio le hacia.

—Sabes, mejor dejemos esto si tanto te duele —dijo el entrenador, queriendo dejar de hacer esto, por el dolor que sentía Shauna.

—No, continua, solo continua con esto, voy a estar bien —Shauna lo detuvo de que dejaran de hacerlo, pero insistió que continuara, y así fue, ya que Ash volvió a embestir a la morena, claro que con cuidado, sin embargo aun se escuchaban gritos de dolor de parte de Shauna, entonces Ash la beso para que olvidara ese dolor mientras continuaba con el sexo. A unos minutos, continuaban con el acto, a diferencia que ya no se escuchaba dolor por parte de Shauna, si no ya placer, y eso se notaba por los constantes gemidos que soltaba al sentir las embestidas de Ash, que estas ya iban un poco mas rápido que antes, al igual que el ojos café, también soltaba unos sonidos por el placer que sentía de que fuese uno, unido a Shauna

—¡Ash… sigue… ah, sigue así por favor! —decía Shauna, estando excitada y soltando gemidos.

—De acuerdo, cielos, se siente muy bien tu interior —dijo Ash, el también estaba excitado al tener relaciones con su chica, así que empezó a aumentar la velocidad de las embestidas, dando como resultado que esa excitación que sentían, aumentando mas la excitación, eso se podía ver en los rostros de ambos.

—¡Ash… siento que estoy apunto de correrme! —dijo Shauna, avisando que estaba al punto del clímax.

—¡Yo también… estoy a punto! —ahora dijo el chico, quien también estaba llegando a su limite.

—¡Termina dentro de mi, por favor! —la chica pidió que soltara su esencia dentro de ella, Ash empezó a aumentar aun mas las embestidas, tanto en fuerza y velocidad, mientras Shauna abrazo el cuello de Ash, y repetía el nombre del mismo, a causa de la excitación de esos momentos. Luego de unos momentos, Ash con unas ultimas embestidas, se corrió dentro de Shauna, al igual que ella lo hizo, dando un largo gemido por sentir como Ash plantaba su semilla dentro de ella. Una vez acabaron de correrse, se podía ver lo muy exhaustos que estaban después del acto sexual que tuvieron. Ash retiro su pene del interior de su novia, para acostarse a lado de ella. En cambio Shauna, apenas tuvo la fuerza suficiente para acercarse mas Ash.

—Ash… eso fue increíble —dijo Shauna, respirando de una forma muy agitada.

—Digo lo mismo, ¿Pero y si nos dormimos ahora? Estoy muy cansado—propuso Ash, lo que quería ahora era descansar, después de haber tenido esa sección de sexo.

—Esta bien, descansa amor —dijo Shauna, mientras le daba un beso a Ash, para luego acostarse encima del cabellos negros, y reposando su cabeza en el pecho del mismo.

—Descansa también, mi preciosa —ahora Ash se despidió de Shauna, para después abrazarla, así los dos empezaron a dormir desnudos, incluso sin cobijarse, sus cuerpos unidos los mantenían en calor, habían pasado una noche llena de pasión, y solo buscaban descansar juntos, después de haber demostrado su amor.

A la mañana siguiente, los primeros rayos de sol salieron por la ventana de la misma habitación, rozando el rostro de Ash, quien empezó a despertar, empezando a ver a Shauna, quien seguía en la misma posición que en la noche anterior, el chico no pudo evitar sonreír al ver su cara.

—Shauna…. Despierta, ya es de día —dijo Ash, intentando despertarla, hasta que ella logro abrir los ojos.

—Buenos días, Ash —saludo Shauna a su amor.

—¿Dormiste bien? ¿No vaya a ser que dormiste incomoda? —dijo Ash, estaba un poco preocupado por saber si durmió cómodamente.

—Contigo, dormí de maravilla, ca-ri-ño —respondió en un tono muy tierno, para luego darle un beso de buenos días.

—Entonces cambiémonos, que hoy saldremos y también tengo hambre —dijo Ash, queriendo salir de la cama, pero la de pelo castaño lo detuvo, abrazándolo por detrás.

—¿Y por que mejor no nos quedamos aquí y nos divertimos en la cama? —dijo Shauna, en un tono algo pícaro.

—Shauna, mejor mas tarde, como en la noche, ¿No te gustaría salir un rato?, te prometo que la pasaras bien —dijo Ash, tratando de convencer a Shauna.

—Esta bien, entonces vistámonos y vámonos, ¿Me pregunto a donde tienes planeado ir hoy —dijo Shauna, mientras se levantaba de la cama y empezaba a ponerse su ropa, la cual estaba tirada en el piso.

—Habrá que ver, hay muchos lugares en lumiose que no se a donde ir, solo será cosa de ver donde estaría bien —contesto Ash, sin saber a donde irían. La castaña, ya vestida con su ropa habitual, de un momento a otro empezó a sentirse un poco mal, sintiendo algo de mareos y nauseas.

—Ash, podrías adelantarte abajo, tengo que ir al baño ahora —dijo Shauna, mientras el chico solo asintió y empezó a vestirse. Por otra parte, Shauna ya en el baño, estaba vomitando, ya saben donde, al terminar le fue muy raro.

—¿Por qué me empiezo a sentir mal tan rápido? Un momento… nauseas, vomito… no creo, supongo que no es posible que eso pase, y mejor bajo con Ash —Shauna pensó en una posibilidad de su pequeño malestar, pero pensó que no seria lo que estaba pensando, pero si le paso de repente, ¿A que se debería? Pero dejo eso de lado y fue a donde su chico, y empezaron a salir.

Pero su salida no fue del todo agradable, ya que los malestares de la morena habían vuelto en cierto momento, mas que nada las nauseas y los mareos, Ash noto esto y no pudo evitar preocuparse, veía a su novia como si no estuviese bien.

—Shauna… ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Se te nota un poco mal? —Pregunto el entrenador, preocupado por el estado de la performance.

—Seguro, estoy bien, solo siento algo de nauseas, es todo —contesto Shauna, pero Ash al escuchar que sentía nauseas, no pudo dejar de preocuparse.

—¡¿Nauseas?! ¡¿Desde cuando sientes esto?! —pregunto otra vez mas, con una gran preocupación.

—Desde que nos levantamos… bueno, no me siento tan bien, también he vomitado antes de irnos —contesto, confesando como se sentía realmente

—Esto no es bueno, vamos a regresar al centro pokémon para que te revisen —Dijo Ash, para luego cargar a Shauna en su brazos.

—Estaré bien, no es nada, bájame y continuemos con nuestra salida —dijo Shauna, insistiendo que quería seguir, a pesar de cómo se sentía.

—Nada de eso, me preocupas mucho, así que iremos a que te revisen —dijo Ash, la chica noto como el se preocupaba por ella, y por el bienestar de ella, accedió para que fueran de regreso al centro pokémon. El que Ash la estuviera cargando, fue para que no se sintiera mal a la hora de caminar, se veía como el entrenador se preocupaba por ella, y la ayudaría en cualquier momento por su bien.

Luego de llegar al centro pokémon, Shauna paso a que la revisaran, y Ash tenia que esperar en el vestíbulo del edificio, el cual estaba angustiado, ¿Qué es lo que tendría Shauna, para que se sintiera así? Luego de varios minutos después, Shauna regreso de donde la revisaron, para ir a con Ash.

—Shauna, ¿Qué te dijeron? ¿Qué es lo que tienes? —pregunto el cabellos negros, sonando desesperado por eso, la chica se veía algo nerviosa y avergonzada.

—Bueno, ¿Como te lo explico?... es aquí donde pasa todo —Shauna al decir esto, señalo una parte de su cuerpo, concretamente su vientre.

—¿Dolor de estomago? ¿Algo te habrá hecho mal cuando cenamos ayer? —pregunto Ash, intentando deducir el causante del problema.

—No, no es eso… realmente, no se como puedas tomar esta noticia —dijo Shauna, empezando a agarrar valor para seguir hablando —Ash… yo… estoy embarazada.

Finalmente dijo, que ella y Ash iban a ser padres, de un bebe que estaba en el vientre de Shauna.

—¿Es…es en… serio lo que me dices? —pregunto Ash, aun sin poder creer lo que escucho.

—Si, ¿No te parece genial?, vamos a ser padres —Shauna después de decir esto, fue hacia su chico, para abrazarlo con gran alegría, pero el mismo parecía no estarlo, no estaba listo para tener un hijo con la castaña, esto parecía una realidad, pero la verdad, no lo era.

Ash despertó, como si alguien despertara de una pesadilla, por un momento creyó que su sueño era una realidad pero no fue así. El estaba aun acostado en la cama, con la diferencia que Shauna ahora estaba aun lado suyo, estando acostada en el mismo lugar, es decir, el pecho de Ash. Aun era de madrugada, como las 5 de la mañana, eso quería decir que era muy temprano para que se despertara de ese sueño.

—Ash, ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto Shauna, quien despertó al notar que su novio también.

—Nada, solo que… tuve un sueño, algo extraño —contesto Ash

—¿Y que sueño era? Sabes que me puedes contar cualquier cosa —dijo Shauna, quería saber que había soñado.

—Bueno, no se como te lo tomes, pero soñé que estabas embarazada e íbamos a ser padres, y fue después de la noche anterior —el azabache respondió cual era el sueño, Shauna no había dicho nada aun.

—Ya veo, por que como los dos tuvimos relaciones anoche, soñaste que podría salir embarazada después de eso —dijo Shauna, haciendo que Ash solo asintiera —Tranquilo, no voy a quedar embarazada, me había tomado una pastilla antes que hiciéramos anoche.

La chica de piel morena, tranquilizo a Ash, diciendo que se había prevenido antes del sexo entre los dos.

—¿En serio? —pregunto el prota del fic, Shauna solo asintió —Menos mal, por un momento creí que realmente quedarías embarazada.

—Tranquilo, aun somos muy jóvenes para tener un bebé, o a menos a que tu realmente quieras —dijo Shauna, esa ultima frase exalto a Ash.

—No, esta bien así, mejor volvamos a dormir, ¿Si? —dijo el antes mencionado, esa propuesta la chica acepto, pero no sin antes darle un beso, el cual Ash correspondió, una vez se separaron.

—Descansa Shauna, te amo —dijo Ash, para luego quedarse acostado y dormir.

—Yo también, mi amor —esta vez Shauna se despidió para volver a acostarse en su "almohada" y quedar dormida nuevamente. Y así empieza y acaba, la historia de un corazón roto, y ese mismo encontró, un nuevo amor.

Fin.

Taisei: Y… esto es todo, este fanfic, ha llegado a su fin.

Harumi: Y ahora quédense por que hay mucho que decir al respecto, y algunos anuncios.

Taisei: Gracias, y si, Shauna al final no quedo embarazada, realmente, tenia hasta pensado que si, pero realmente, decidí que mejor no quedara.

Harumi: Eso pudo haber sido un plot twist increíble.

Taisei: Ja, para plot twist, aun no has visto nada, pero bueno, con el fin de este proyecto, dentro de muy poco habrá un nuevo fic, que ha estado en planeación desde hace bastante meses, pero no lo quería lanzar hasta terminar esto, pero este nuevo proyecto, pretendo hacer algo que diré en cuando se estrene, solo esperen, y se nos avecinan otros dos, uno que empezara en cuando "Kagaku", si, así le llamo a "la ayuda de un cierto científico", pero volviendo, en cuanto termine, iniciare otro mas, que es muy tentativo, habrán como uno o dos one shots amourshipping también, espero muy pronto, y un nuevo mini fic de Ash y Aria, nada que ver con "Un beso accidental" por el momento

Harumi: Y finalmente, ¿Tienes algo mas preparado? ¿Verdad? Algo que dijiste es un proyecto aun mas grande que otros que estrenaste.

Taisei: Exacto, eso es aun un gran secreto, pero tengo ya en fase de desarrollo inicial, un proyecto aun mas ambicioso y grande que "Academia kalos" o "Relación compartida", y si preguntan, todo los demás fics que tengo actualmente en curso, ya se están escribiendo sus capítulos. Pero como sea, espero sea increíble cuando llegue, no diré de que se trata, pero eso si, ya se esta desarrollando. En fin, hay muchísimas cosas que hacer, así que espero tener un buen control para realizarlo con calma.

Harumi: Esto espérenlo muy pronto, que el no puede trabajar en demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo.

Taisei: Exacto, y eso es todo lo que puedo decir, espero les haya gustado este capitulo y todo el fanfic, que gracias por su apoyo, como dije antes, espero hayan disfrutado de esta historia, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y opiniones al respecto, y dicho esto, nos despedimos y leemos hasta otra ocasión.


End file.
